


Pretty Pink Panties

by bisexualr2d2



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Come Eating, Facials, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Slight angst near the end, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualr2d2/pseuds/bisexualr2d2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke loves panties. Han loves seeing Luke in panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Pink Panties

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a PWP but somehow turned angsty. Un-beta'd because I am impatient. As usual, feedback is love (do people even say that anymore?).

Luke loved panties. For the longest time, he thought he was attracted to the women in them, until one faithful day as a teenager when he impulsively shoplifted a pair. They were cheap, plain, and cotton, but gave him such a rush when he curiously tried them on and made the decision to wear them under his clothes. They fit him nice and tightly and made him feel like he had a dirty little secret. He always got little hard just thinking about what he had hidden under his otherwise masculine clothing.

After the destruction of the Deathstar, he decided to treat himself not just to a new pair of panties, but a full lingerie set. He figured that he had more than earned the right to indulge himself, especially since he couldn’t stop thinking about the ensemble after seeing it in a store window: a bralette and panties made of soft pink sheer stretch knit with delicate white dots and a ruffled trim. There was even a matching garter belt and a pair of white thigh-high stockings to go with it. Sure, a frilly set would be harder to conceal under clothing than a simple pair of panties, but the thrill he would get from wearing them was well worth the risk.

He had tried to be as discreet as possible when purchasing everything, and gave the sales attendant a tale of a sweetheart back home who he was buying a gift for. It was probably unnecessary, but as the Rebellion’s golden boy, he supposed he couldn’t be too careful about anything getting out that might defame his character. Going from pretty boy pilot to panty pervert was the last thing he needed.

Luke could barely contain his excitement as he headed back to the Falcon, which was more or less his home these days. It might lack privacy, comfort, and most of the other things people look for in a living space, but staying there helped free up room in the military dwellings for other Rebels. Worst of all (in this particular moment, at least), it lacked full-length mirrors.

Once he was on the ship and in his bunk, Luke undressed as quickly as possible. He was already half hard just thinking about how he’d look and feel in his new gift to himself. He was considerably more careful as he pulled on his dainty new underthings, not wanting to snag the delicate fabric. The panties, belt, and stockings slipped on easily, but the bra was markedly more difficult to put on. No wonder Leia rarely wore one, the hook and eye closures in the back were a bitch.

Even though putting everything on had been more difficult than anticipated (damn bra), the end result was worth it. Luke felt soft, sweet, and more than a little aroused. His nipples formed hard peaks that looked even more delectably pink than usual, and his cock was at full mast. He shuddered softly as he ran a hand over himself through the fabric. Luke hadn’t planned on spending the rest of the day to touch himself, but this was his time off and there were worse ways to waste away an afternoon.

He pulled his cock out and gave it a few preliminary strokes before licking his palm for lubrication and fully grasping himself. He pumped his cock erratically, looking for that magic pace that felt the most satisfying. He let out a low groan as roughly dragged his thumb over the sensitive head of his member, slicked by the droplets of pre-cum that had collected there.

Getting lost in his pleasure had been easy. It had been quite a while since Luke had had any quality alone time, and once he got into a rhythm, the rest of the world seemed to fade away. So much so, that he hadn’t noticed that he had company until his visitor spoke up.

“What the fuck is this?”

Walking in on someone or being walked in on wasn’t a rare occurrence. It was a relatively small ship, with relatively few ways to kill time, inhabited mostly by people and beings who weren’t used to having to knock before entering a room. Everyone has seen everyone else masturbating at least once, and Luke is even sure he saw R2-D2 doing something that looked sexually stimulating. However, none of these times involved being quite this dressed up.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Luke shouted as he scrambled for something he could either throw at Han or cover himself with. A pillow was within arm’s reach, at the very least he could use that to shield his cock from Han’s view.

“So you’re not jerking off with the door wide open while wearing women’s underwear?” Han asked flatly, already knowing the answer.

“Shut up!” True, it was exactly what it looked like. The pillow that had once served as cover was now a projectile, and was hurling at Han’s head. “You’re not even supposed to be here right now!”

“It’s my day off too, kid. I’m not supposed to anywhere right now.” At this point, Han had two options: he could listen to his head, which saw a friend of his in a vulnerable and embarrassing position, or, he could listen to his dick, which saw an aroused blonde in knickers and thigh highs. His head told smart thing to do would be to leave, close the door, and forget everything he saw.

He didn’t listen to his head. He never listened to his head.

“Want help?” Han was incorrigible in these situations. He was also very, very good with his hands. “It’s not like this is the first time we’ve caught each other, or even the first time we’ve jerked each other off.”

Luke had been glowering at Han the entire time he’d been standing there, and had half a mind to send him out the door. However, he was also longing to be touched, both in a lonesome way and a horny way, so he had a hard time refusing anything that Han offered. 

“Fine, sure, whatever,” Luke scooched over on the bed where he has been desperately trying to cover himself, “I’m not touching you until I come, though. I want your full attention on me.”

“Always happy to lend a hand, so to speak.” Han sat beside Luke, close enough for him to feel the heat radiating off of the other man. His hand crept up Luke’s thigh and gently began to fondle his ball sack.

Luke melted into Han’s touch. Thanks to a few mutual masturbation sessions and drunken late night conversations, they each had a pretty good idea of what the other liked. Luke enjoyed being touched all over, whereas Han could easily forget the rest of his body existed if you focused on his cock. Luke loved praise and dirty talk, and Han never shut up. All in all, they were pretty compatible.

“You’re so pretty in your little getup, like a goddamn peach.” Han growled into the younger man’s ear as he gripped him by the hips and pulled him into his lap, who then appreciatively grinded against Han in a way that sent all of his blood straight to his dick “did you get all dressed up just for me?”

Han’s breathe was hot against Luke’s neck and ear. One hand slid down to take hold of Luke’s cock, while the other moved upward to pinch a nipple through thin cloth. This elicited a breathy moan and a single word: “more.”

“Maybe next time you could wear something backless and keep them on while I pump you full of cum. I bet you’d love riding my dick and showing me what a good little whore you really are.” Han was now tugging and twisting Luke’s nipples, reaching beneath the fabric and alternating his attention between the two, trying to keep the sensations as equal as possible. His other hand was still wrapped around Luke’s cock, rapidly stroking it. Luke moaned yearningly and pressed his back against Han’s chest, looking for as much physical contact as possible. He was close, and Han knew it. He always became extra needy when he neared orgasm.

“You’re such a sweet little tease, I can barely keep my hands off on you.” Han finally abandoned Luke’s nipples and used his now-free hand to lightly caress Luke’s thigh, barely touching his skin. He knew the sensation drove him wild. He grazed and tugged at his partner’s earlobe with his teeth. “Come for me, baby. Be a good boy and blow your load for me.”

Luke was practically in tears as thick ropes of spunk spurt from his cock and into Han’s hand. He slid off of Han’s lap and back on to the bed, and rested his head against Han’s shoulder. He hadn’t paid much notice to how hard Han was while he was being pleasured, but now it was the focus of his attention.

However, Luke just couldn’t pass up the opportunity to be a tease before getting to business. He grabbed Han’s wrist and began lapping at the mess he left in his hand, moaning appreciatively and worshiping every line and crevice in the man’s skin. He gently began to suck on one of Han’s fingers, treating it like a delicacy to be savored.

“Shit, give my dick half that much loving attention and I’ll be coming in a heartbeat.”

Luke wanted to say that he could shower Han’s entire body with that kind of affection, but he knew that this was a strictly-for-pleasure, no-hugging-no-kissing sort of deal, a means to an end. They’d continue as friends, with no thought given to a closer relationship, at least not on Han’s side. It wasn’t that Luke wanted a formal, monogamous relationship, but some semblance of intimacy would go a long way. Instead, he wordlessly began undoing the button and zipper that were holding Han’s cock hostage.

The tip of Han’s penis was already dewy with pre-come and had left a wet spot on the inside of his trousers. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath, which in that moment was both alluring and convenient. Luke quickly wrapped his hand around the shaft and began pumping.

“So fucking close,” Han groaned as Luke continued stroking Han’s endowment. Something about how wet and shiny the head looked combined with the taste of come already in his mouth gave Luke the irresistible urge to lean forward and lick it. He did exactly that.

As soon as Luke’s soft, wet tongue made contact with skin, Han jutted out a hand, grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head away.

“If you keep that up, I’m going to lose at in your mouth or all your face. Are you sure you want that?” 

“Yeah, sure. S’cool.” Luke hadn’t anticipated Han wanting to finish in his mouth, but it’s not like he’d never eaten come before.

“I fucking love you.” Han chuckled as he shoved Luke’s head back down to his cock. Luke had wished he had heard those words in just about any other context, but this would have to do.

Luke resumed lapping at the head of Han’s cock, occasionally swirling his tongue around the slit. At this point, Han was erratically pumping his hips, his hand still firmly gripping Luke’s hair. Seemingly without warning, he climaxed and lavished Luke’s face with his seed.

“You’re the best, you know that?” Han released his grip on Luke’s hair and ruffled it fondly as he slumped back.

Luke didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what he even could say. He opted for the simplest route, blurting out the first thing that came to mind: “There’s semen up my nose.”

“Sorry about that. I guess I could’ve been better with my aim.” Han casually tucked himself back inside his trousers and stood up. He helped tidy Luke’s disheveled hair and handed him a rag to wipe himself off with. “Lingerie and a cum-splattered face is a good look on you, but I figured you’d want to clean up.”

“Thanks,” Luke took the rag and wiped off what he could. He’d have to wash his face to get all of it, but part of him liked feeling like Han had claimed and marked him. He checked himself to make sure his bra, panties, and stockings were relatively clean, since after all, they were what got him into this mess to begin with (today, at least). Han gave himself a similar once-over and began making his way out the door.

“Hey…” Luke’s voice was soft and nervous. He was surprised Han even heard him. “You think next time this sort of thing happens, we could maybe… do more?”

“You mean like fucking?” Han’s voice was warm and friendly, if a little tired, but that was to be expected. Even though there was no malice in his tone or intent, Luke was still a little hurt that he skipped straight to “fucking” and not “kissing” or “foreplay” or even “eye contact.”

“Yeah, like fucking. You did promise to pump me full of cum.” Luke slid off of the bunk and went searching for his boy-clothes, purposely avoiding Han’s gaze.

“You wanna get something to eat? Or I can bring you something. I’m always hungry after blowing a load like that.” Han was doing his best to be considerate. This was his first time having a fuck buddy he has actually friends with, and couldn’t do his usual pump-and-dump act.

“Yeah. Food. Food sounds good. Wait the usually five minutes before leaving or…”

“I don’t think anyone gives a shit if they see up together.” This time it was Han’s turn to avoid Luke’s gaze.

Luke loved panties. Han loved seeing Luke in panties. Luke loved being touched by Han. Han loved touching Luke. Luke loved Han. Han loved coming on Luke’s face. Luke really wished that Han loved Luke.


End file.
